Japan
Japan ('Nihon-koku' lit. "State of Japan") is a sovereign island country in East Asia. Located in the Pacific Ocean, it lies off the eastern coast of the Asian mainland and stretches from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and China in the southwest. The kanji that make up Japan's name mean "sun origin", as such, it is often called the "Land of the Rising Sun". Japan is a stratovolcanic archipelago consisting of about 6,852 islands. The four largest are Honshu, Hokkaido, Kyushu, and Shikoku, which make up about ninety-seven percent of Japan's land area and often are referred to as home islands. The country is divided into 47 prefectures in eight regions, with Hokkaido being the northernmost prefecture and Okinawa being the southernmost one. The population of 127 million is the world's tenth largest. Japanese folk make up 98.5% of Japan's total population. About 9.1 million people live in Tokyo, the capital of Japan. Archaeological research indicates that Japan was inhabited as early as the Upper Palaeolithic period. The first written mention of Japan is in Chinese history texts from the 1st century AD. Influence from other regions, mainly China, followed by periods of isolation, particularly from Western Europe, has characterised Japan's history. From the 12th century until 1868, Japan was ruled by successive feudal military shōguns who ruled in the name of the Emperor, kind of like in Outworld. Japan entered into a long period of isolation in the early 17th century, which was ended in 1853 when a United States fleet pressured Japan to open to the West. After nearly two decades of internal conflict and insurrection, the Imperial Court, the Meiji oligarchy, hold on its political power in 1868 through the help of several clans from Chōshū and Satsuma — and the Empire of Japan was established. In the late 19th and early 20th centuries, victories in the First Sino-Japanese War, the Russo-Japanese War and World War I allowed Japan to expand its empire during a period of increasing militarism. Japan is a member of the ASEAN Plus mechanism, United Nations, the OECD, the G7, the G8 and the G20 and is considered a great power. The country has the world's third-largest economy by nominal GDP and the world's fourth-largest economy by purchasing power parity. It is also the world's fourth-largest exporter and fourth-largest importer. The country benefits from a highly skilled workforce and is among the most highly educated countries in the world, with one of the highest percentages of its citizens holding a tertiary education degree (yeah, right, lol.) Although Japan has officially renounced its right to declare war, it maintains a modern military with the world's eighth-largest military budget, used for self-defence and peacekeeping roles. Japan is a highly developed country with a very high standard of living and Human Development Index. Its population enjoys the highest life expectancy and the third lowest infant mortality rate in the world. Japan is renowned for its historical and extensive cinema, rich cuisine and its major contributions to science and modern-day technology. Characters from Japan *Asuka Kazama *Ayame Kobayashi *Bloody Nancy-MC849J *De Foxe *Forest Fox *Corey Evans *Daiko Mishima *Daisuke Kobayashi *Darren Allen *Harold Maibatazzu *Heihachi Mishima *Jinpachi Mishima *Jin Kazama *Jun Kazama *Kazumi Mishima *Kazuya Mishima *Kenshi *Lee Carla *Miharu Takahashi *Mishima Family *Mishima Family Tree *Mokujin *Nike Balding *Scorpion *Suchi Takahashi *Takeda Takahashi *Troy "Leviathan" Taylor *Xiaoyu Mishima *Yandere-chan Hymn Category:Countries Category:Capitalist Countries Category:Asian Countries